


5

by melancholy_scorpio1



Series: Timothee Chalamet - Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_scorpio1/pseuds/melancholy_scorpio1
Summary: A collection of blurbs and short fics inspired by kiss prompts requested on Tumblr.Kiss prompt 5 - Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Series: Timothee Chalamet - Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163999





	5

You don’t know why you’d missed him so much. The combination of not seeing him in the morning before work, an awful day at work and then a delayed return home from work. Everything seemed to have gone wrong and you just needed a cuddle.

The journey home is highly anticipated, and home cannot arrive quick enough. There’s traffic on the road and the taxi-driver seems to be spending too much time talking and less time driving.

You get home eventually and you nearly forget your bag; you let the driver keep the change and rush through the front door without taking a moment to breathe.

You call his name before you even shut the front door, and he comes running in with concern written on his face. Upon seeing him you drop your bag carelessly and throw your arms around his neck, your legs around his hips, squeezing him tightly.

 _Are you alright_? He holds you, supporting you, raking his hands through your hair and whispering sweet nothing in your ear. You reply with a kiss, passionate, pouring all your anger and stresses into it and letting go completely.

You tell him about your bad day, and he runs you a bath to soothe you. He washes your hair, gets you a pair of warm and clean pyjamas and orders from your favourite take-out, anything to make you feel better.


End file.
